Demons Friend
by Sambart
Summary: This is about a girl called Sarah who falls for a man who is really a demon and will not listen to Sam and Dean...
1. Her demon and His Evil

_Previously on Supernatural – Sam&Dean bumped into 17year old girl called Sarah, who ran away from her parents when they wouldn't believe her of seeing ghosts and demons. She helped Sam&Deam conquered the evil Windegos and now where on they're way to New York…_

Chapter 1 – _Her demon and His Evil_

"Lets stop here for a few days, so we can explore New York," said Dean pulling up by a hotel, next to a tall metal building. The three of them got out of the car and walked into the hotel.

After they had booked a room for a few days, they went up to their room that was more like a flat and unpacked.

"I'm going out for a while okay," said Sarah as she put her denim jacket on. Dean nodded his head but Sam did nothing.

"Where do you think she'll go?" said Sam.

"Oh let me think, no it's not coming to me. Come on Sammy I'm not a mind reader…or a stalker," said Dean laughing a little. Sam gave Dean the evil and walked over to the window that showed Jane walking across the road into the metal building. Sam got suspicious.

"I'll be bad in a bit," said Sam turning around and grabbing his coat.

"What the – Sam, where the hell are you going," said Dean as Sam ran out the room.

Sam ran out of the building and went into the metal building. Sam went up a lift to the top floor, for his senses had told him she would be there. As the lift opened, there she was standing and talking to someone in a black cloak with its hood over. Sarah turned round and saw Sam.

"Sam! What are you doing here?" she said in astonishment.

"I saw you come up here and wondered what you were doing," replied Sam walking towards her.

"Who is he," said the guy behind her

"He's a friend, he won't hurt you," Sarah said. Sam pulled a confused look, the man sounded like a demon and looked like one at that.

"Who is this guy your with?" asked Sam.

"He's my friend," said Sarah.

"I must go Sarah, I have work to do," said the man, as he took his hood down. He had brown eyes, brown hair, good looking and was completely human – he was not Sam had imagined him like. Sam got slightly jealous but as the man just disappeared into thin air he got suspicious again.

"Where did you meet him?" asked Sam standing next to Sarah.

"I meet him last year in a back alley," she replied.

"What were you doing down an alley?" asked Sam.

"I was on my way back from a haunted house and it was the quickest way back and I bumped into him," she explained.

"Whats he called? How come he can disappear like that?" asked Sam.

"He's called Mendo and he said he has had it all his life and its always been had for him to fit in with people," she said.

"Come on let's get back," said Sam putting his arm around her. Sarah smiled and went with him.

Night while Sarah was asleep in her bed. Sam and Dean started talking about who Sam had met today.

"He's called Mendo. Strange name huh?" said Sam.

"Mendo, Mendo," said Dean repeating the name. Then Dean grabbed his laptop and _GOOGLE_ it. "Thought I had heard that name before. Its an anagram for Demon," said Dean showing Sam the results of the search. Sam shook his head. _Sarah was a good demon hunter; she helped them get away from the Windegos…why had she fallen for this demon? _Sam thought.

As the sun rose the next day, Sarah woke up only to find Sam at the end of her bed.

"Morning Sam," she said smiling at him.

"Mendo evil," he said at her.

"What?" said Sarah confused as she sat up.

"His names an anagram for demon," said Dean walking over to his bed and facing Sarah.

"No…You guys are lying," said Sarah, putting her jeans on.

"Would we lie to you?" said Dean.

"I donno…Probably cos you've just lied to me," said Sarah, putting her hair up.

"We're not lying," said Sam.

"Yeh okay," she said sarcastically as she slammed the door behind her. Dean and Sam looked at each other. Sarah walked out of the hotel with a few tears down her cheek as her ran back to the top of the metal building.

"So they think I'm a demon? I don't think I am," began Mendo being sarcastic.

"They're my friends why would they lie to me," said Sarah confused.

"Maybe they're jealous that, you've with me and not them," he said.

"They don't know about us, just that you're my friend," said Sarah rapping her arms around his.

"Tell them so they know that they can't do anything to split us up," said Mendo, kissing Sarah on the head. Sarah looked up at him and smiled.

"I guess I should get back, I left them like 3hours ago. I should really go and tell them," said Sarah walking back to the lift.

"Yeh you should," said Mendo. Sarah then went down the lift.

_This plan is going brilliant, if she keeps on believing I am not evil, then I will be able to kill them pathetic brothers without her thinking it was my fault _thought Mendo…


	2. Fall out and Make Out

Chapter 2 – _Fall out and Make Out_

"Guys I'm sorry about earlier and I know you guys might be jealous when you hear this," began Sarah. The brother became slightly confused about what she was about to say. "I've been with Mendo over the past few month. I know I should have told you -"

"Wait, wait, wait…you're telling me yours going 'out' with a demon," said Dean, not believing her.

"But he's not a demon," said Sarah.

"How do you know that?" shouted Dean.

"How do you that he isn't?" shouted Sarah.

"Sarah calm down," said Sam.

"No, I won't. Why are you trying to get into my brain that he's evil?" asked Sarah.

"Because he's got you to think he's a good person," shouted Dean standing in front of her, getting angry. Sarah slapped Dean hard and meant it. She then looked at him in shock and ran out of their room.

Sarah was walking down a cold, dissertated road, with tears once again running down her chin. Then a car parked up next to her, Sam was in it.

"What do you want?" said Sarah.

"Just get in," said Sam. Sarah got in without a word and Sam drove off. Sam parked outside a house.

"Where are we?" asked Sarah confused.

"A friends house," Sam got out of the car, followed by Sarah. Sam got out a key, which opened the house door. Sam walked in followed by Sarah.

"Want anything to drink?" asked Sam, throwing his coat on the sofa.

"No thanks," said Sarah but Sam got her one anyway. As they stood in front of each of each other Sarah took both of the drinks and put them on a side table. Sarah ran her hands threw his hair. Suddenly Sam moved his lips to touch hers and before they knew it they were snogging and making there way to the sofa.

Sarah woke up with her hand on Sam's bare body. She looked at him and then got up and changed back into her clothes. She picked up her phone and walked out of the house. Minutes later, Sam woke up and saw the Sarah had gone. He quickly got dressed, grabbed his phone, and dialled Sarah's phone number. She didn't pick up. Sam then rang his brother.

"What do you want Sam?" asked Dean as he picked up the phone.

"Meet me at the top of the metal building in a few minutes," said Sam locking the house door behind him.

"What? Why? Its 2 in the f-ing morning," said Dean.

"Just do it," said Sam as he set the car off and as he put the phone down on Dean.


	3. I Love You

Chapter 3 – _I Love You_

Sam ran into the building and went to the top floor. He was right there on the top floor where Sarah, Dean and the so-called Mendo.

"Sam!" said Sarah astonished. Sam got out the Cult and pointed it at Mendo. "Sam what are you doing?"

"Killing him," said Sam. Dean said nothing he just looked at Sam and nodded.

"No your not…I won't let you," said Sarah standing in front of Mendo.

"Sarah don't do this," said Dean, who knew exactly what she, was going to do.

"I have to, if he's going to kill Mendo then he's got to kill me first," said Sarah.

Sam starred at Sarah and remembered what they had done just hours ago, he lowered the Cult.

"I love you," said Sam and shot Sarah in the heart. She collapsed to the floor. Everyone looked at Sarah on the floor. Sam dropped the Cult.

"I guess I'll have to wait another day to kill you two," said Mendo and disappeared.

Sam ran over to Sarah and started to cry. Dean picked up the Cult and walked over to him.

"Why Dean, why did she have to take his side?" asked Sam as the tears ran down his cheeks. Dean said nothing as something had caught his eye. Sarah's mobile was lit up and as he picked it up he saw a picture of Sam on the front. Suddenly Sam's phone went of. He looked at it and it said: _I will always love you, love Sarah xxx_

Sam and Dean were confused, how could a dead person sent a text. Then it went of again. _I will always be with you_ it said…

THE END


End file.
